elegantefandomcom-20200216-history
Mimmi Kopanski
Mimmi: That crazy German chick who talks to walls. History Mimmi was born October 20, 1925 in Berlin, Germany. Her mother is Maria Mader and her father is Anthony Kopanski. She is the eldest of four, having two younger brothers and a sister; Paul, Randolph, and Gertie. She was an adventurous, ever curious and often prudent child. Taking after her father, Mimmi was eager to question and learn. Her mix of curiosity and stubbornness normally got her into some sort of trouble, whether it from dropping her mother’s expensive vase out the window to test gravity or trying to dig a gigantic hole to get to the other side of the world. She learned quickly from her mistakes (timeouts and spankings just weren't fun), and when she wasn't fighting with her siblings, Mimmi enjoyed riding her bike around the city and playing with her friends. She excelled in school, rode her bicycle around town, spent time with her family, said her prayers like a good Jewish girl and watched with slight concern as politics became more and more heated as the years passed. Her life was pretty average until Hitler and the Nazi party came to power in 1933. What began as just mild concern soon turned into outright, gut wrenching panic as people of the Jewish religion were being forced to wear the Star of David, forced into overcrowded Ghettos and banned from most public places. Her father tried to convince her mother to return to America with him, but to no avail. As soon as the war started, her family began plotting to either flee the country whether Maria wanted to or not, or go into hiding. By March 1940, and with the help of a few family friends, Mimmi’s family found themselves living in a small, cold, underground compartment located beneath a group of abandoned apartments. There was minimal contact with the outside world besides her family friends coming in with food deliveries, newspapers, and eventually, a small radio. Anxiously her family spent their days waiting around in the candle-lit darkness, ever paranoid that they’d be discovered. It wasn’t long before all that anxiety and stress began to take a toll on the family’s relationships. They began to simply isolate themselves from one another and Mimmi took to her own musings, but even in that constant state of hopeless worry, she still had hopes for the future. They've been living underground for almost five years. Appearance Mimmi is a bit scrawny and pale skinned. She's around 5'4" and weighs roughly 110lbs. She has brown, wavy hair which is often pulled back into a bun. Her eyes are hazel. Her face is covered in freckles and she has a small mole on the side of her neck. Her left ear is slightly pointed. Elegante/Timeline For the rest of the timeline, see here. June 15: A new Mimmi arrives! June 17: She discovers the bears and visits deck 16! She then meets Oleg, poor thing. June 18: Mimmi gets a pretty bad sunburn. The people on the ship are odd, proposing to her and screaming about hugs. Oh god wut. D: June 19: Mimmi and Wall talk. Mimmi decides to be emo and Hajime and Remy come by to cheer her up. June 23-27: Wtf goats? June 29: Movie time with Hajime! And mini golf, too. July 2: Mimmi breaks a chair. She then frolics around Deck 13 with Herz. July 3: Buffet times with Oleg! July 7: Giant robots wut? D: What a charming little tadpole. July 8: Mimmi visits the coffee shop! Then she goes to the forest with Floor. July 11: Bunny's are stalkers. July 13: Mimmi is a curious little girl and noses around in Guy's room. July 17-19: Babies! She's paired with Lucien. July 20: The babies are gone. ): But Mimmi offers to help teach Kate German! July 25: Mimmi goes to the toga party for SOME ODD REASON and kinda freaks out. July 26: That Riku kid seems like trouble. July 27: Mimmi wants to work at the cafe! July 30: Reading English. July 31: Mimmi starts at the coffee shop! August 2: Possible sushi tiems with Lenny! August 6: Planning to go to Deck 13! Yay! August 7: Mimmi emos over Anne Frank. August 11: Cookies are the best way to celebrate birthdays. Relationships To be updated eventually when I'm no longer being fail. 8| Miscellaneous *Her favorite flowers are forget-me-nots *Her favorite food is pickles lol *She loves bicycles *She talks to inanimate objects *Her most treasured possession is a little gold heart-shaped locket her grandmother gave her. She always wears it. Always. *She can't eat Ponk for some reason. *She likes her coffee black and doesn't like tea. Hi I'll put more later when I'm not lazy Category:Characters Category:OCs Category:Active